Going, going, gone
by jarmrcc1
Summary: 'I folded the letter and sealed my heart...watching it float away...going, going, gone.' Thalia and Luke, what never was.  Set at the end of the Titan's curse.
1. My, my, my

My, my, my look at you

Haven't you grown

You're getting older

When did that happen

Grown up big and strong

You were a kid two minutes ago

I've missed so much

It hurts to leave you again

Look at me

Look at us

I've hardly changed

You look so different

Would you believe it?

We can't be friends

What's happened to you?

What's happened to me?

They keep us apart

I don't know what to do

Look at you

Haven't you grown

Look at me

Look at us

I've missed you

Did you miss me?

I'll always love you

Do you love me?

What happened to us?

Why'd you change?

When did you change?

How did this happen?

I don't understand

I'm so confused

My heart tells me one thing

They tell me another

Did you cry for me?

'Cause I cried for you

Why did you turn?

She said it was for me

I don't believe her

No I do believe her

No I don't

Can you help me?

Can I help you?

None of this makes sense

Can't you see how crazy this is?

I wish things were different

I wish you hadn't left

Just one more thing to say 'what if' to

I can't do this

Hating you is hard

I put on a face

I lie

You lie

They lie

We're all a bunch of liars

Though one thing is true

I never stopped loving you

Even when I was still, untouchable

I loved you

I love you

I loved you

I'm confused

Do you love me?

Did you love me?

I know I won't get an answer

That's ok I guess

So one last time

I'll say goodbye

I'm sorry Luke.

_I folded away the letter and sealed it in a plain white envelope. I placed it in the river and watched my heart float away. I ran back to my knew life and left my old self behind, going, going, gone._


	2. When we first met

When we first met I couldn't believe my eyes

So young and alone

Hiding your emotions from the world

You never fooled me

I looked right into your eyes

Saw deep down into your soul

So beautiful

I thought we would grow old together

Then you left me

Abandoned, heart broken

You stayed with us

Close but so far away

Untouchable

Every morning I woke up

Believing it to be a dream

Every morning I woke up

Every morning I was wrong

We moved on but I hated him

I hated them

You know who I'm taking about

They took you from me

They took you from her

I blamed them

I blamed you

I hated myself

I should have done something different

You put your life in jeopardy for me

I ran away

Maybe if I'd stayed you wouldn't have gone

I could have taken your place

I felt hatred grow in my heart

I embraced it

I welcomed it

My lost love tore me inside out

Then you came back

I wasn't there

I didn't save you

He did

I told everyone I couldn't care less

I lied to them

Then when I saw you my heart of ice melted

But you held such hatred

What had I done?

Then I remembered

And once again I hated myself

I hated him

The one who took you from me

I lied to you that night

I lied to you like I lied to everyone

I pretended I didn't care

Inside I was crying

I loved you when we were kids

I loved you when you left

And now,

Now I'm still in love with you

But we can never be

We took different paths

We can't go back

I wish we could but that's impossible

Every morning I think of you

Every night I remember us

We were a family

I could see us

Old folks sitting side by side

But that is simply a dream

And my dreams never come true

So one last time

I'll say goodbye

I'm sorry Thalia

_The piece of paper felt like I was holding the world in my hands. I stared into the fire in front of me the flames dancing in my eyes. I raised the paper to my lips and kissed it gently before putting it into the fire and watching the smoke rise high into the sky, hoping she would sense what was written in the air. I dreamed she could feel the weight of my love but like always my dreams never come true. _

_

* * *

_

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I wasn't going to put this up but I decided that Luke should get a say so can you let me know what you think please? Thanks again **


End file.
